


Hopes in the silver light

by Awenseth



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Trying to set things right, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger appears in Dream Valley, but only by night and what about the floating island? What secrets lay there hidden and also the danger which is slowly aproaching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes in the silver light

After the twilight passed fell night softly over Dream Valley, like a soft black veil decorated by a million shining diamonds only these diamonds and the full moon gave light in the night while most creatures living in the valley were sleeping peacefully in their homes, giving themselves over to their sweet dreams. A soft breeze flew over the land playing with a few leaves which laid on the ground stroking the lush green grass softly.

Everything was silent and peaceful…

Suddenly there was a shadow falling over the land moving softly like a lazy cloud. In the pale silver light of the full moon an island appeared from between the clouds floating above the Valley with the wind playing with the trees. A cloaked figure walked up to the cliff of the floating island looking down at the land below them. The wind blew the hood of the figure backwards revealing a black colored pony standing there golden eyes shining in the silver light as a sigh escaped the slightly parted lips.

"Moon Crest what are you doing again?" come a soft male voice which made the dark pony turn around in shock.

"Nothing Knight it is nothing…" the other said turning away from the gray colored pony with black-indigo blue mane, he was also clad in a cloak.

"You know that you are a bad lier so don't even try." he said as he walked up beside the other looking down on the valley. "You are again doing this, Ice Flame told you to give it up." Knight stated mater-of-fatly his blue eyes looking at the pony beside him.

"I know what she has told me, but still is it so wrong to long to see the world below our island?" he asked sighing.

"It is not wrong, but dangerous. Don't forget why we live here, why we needed to make this place to a floating island…" Knight said as his blue eyes looked up at the moon, the silver light making him seem as if he would be part of the moonlight. "We were cast out of our home, chased away without a ground. The world below us hates us for that what we are, they don't understand us, but up here we are safe no one hates us." Knight said in a soft melancholic tone eyes closed. Then he turned away and started heading back into the forest to make his way back home. "Don't stay out too late or Autumn Breeze will give you the lecture of your life." he said grinning before disappearing into the darkness.

"I know, but is it really so bad to dream that everything can change…" Moon Crest said in a soft tone his eyes closed as the wind plaid with his black-silver mane.


End file.
